DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's narrative) This application for a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) is from the Baptist Cancer Institute (BCI), a component of the Baptist Memorial Hospital and Health Care System based in Memphis, Tennessee. BCI has a clinical base of over 2,600 new cancer cases each year, and $11 million annual clinical/staff budget, and a commitment of over $3 million from the Baptist Memorial Health Care Foundation to provide supplemental funding for key personnel, space, supplies, and travel in this application. The BCI-CCOP investigators have a substantial track record of accruals to National Cancer Institute (NCI) cooperative research groups, with 226 patients on clinical research trials and 13 patients on cancer control and prevention trials over the past three years. This application formalizes affiliations with CALGB (as a University of Tennessee affiliate), NSABP, GOG, RTOG, and MDA, involving 47 investigators and proposes to accrue 108 patients to clinical trials and 68 patients to cancer prevention and control projects of these affiliates. The experienced BCI-CCOP staff and investigators, supported by substantial institutional financial commitments propose to participate with their research base in the development of and accrual to national trials; to maintain high quality standards through extensive quality assurance checking; and to continue to assure access to minority patients.